It's not tan easy to be honest about us
by RedBlueShadows
Summary: Et si Quinn et Santana étaient les pires pestes de McKinley ? Et si Quinn se servait de Santana ? Et si Brittany était nouvelle ? Et si elle révélait la vérité à Santana ? Et si Santana se rapprochait de Brittany ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Passez les portes du lycée de McKinley et découvrez les mensonges, les secrets, les manipulations, les trahisons qui y sont cachés.
1. Portrait des personnages

**It's not tan easy to be honest about us.**

 **Personnages principaux:**

Santana Lopez est l'une des filles les plus populaire du lycée McKinley dans l'Ohio avec sa meilleure amie Quinn Fabray, elles sont toutes les deux cheerleaders et en font bavé a tous ceux qui osent se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Santana est réputée pour toujours dire tout haut ce qu'elle pense et c'est souvent en étant agressive et irrespectueuse, « C'est un serpent qui n'a pas peur de cracher son venin » selon Finn Hudson, capitaine de l'équipe de foot américain.

 **xX_xx_Xx**

Brittany S. Pierce est nouvelle au lycée McKinley depuis peu. Elle a été acceptée chez les cheerleaders malgré le fait qu'elle soit quelque peu tête en l'air et plutôt naïve. Elle essaie de suivre le mouvement ''Fabray-Lopez'' bien qu'elles ne soient pas du tout aussi méchante que Santana et Quinn.

Brittany n'est pas encore très réputée à McKinley mais certaines rumeurs disent qu'elle serait une excellente danseuse et qu'elle aurait une assez jolie voix, certaines personnes l'aurait vu danser et entendu chanter, certains diraient même qu'elle pourrait entrer au glee club. Une autre rumeur dit qu'elle pourrait être un génie des maths (clin d'œil 5x22).

 **xX_xx_Xx**

Quinn Fabray est la fille la plus populaire du lycée et également la capitaine des cheerleaders, elle est la préférée du Coach Sylvester sans vraiment en être appréciée. Quinn sort avec Finn Hudson mais certaines personnes disent qu'elle serait plus intéressée par Noah Puckerman alias Puck.

Quinn est une bonne chanteuse, sportive et assez peste (pas autant que Santana) et elle le fait savoir quand il le faut. Quinn est l'une de ces filles qui se sont ''tapées'' plusieurs garçons à l'affilé tout comme sa meilleure amie Santana alias Snix (a des moments).

 **xX_xx_Xx**

Noah Puckerman est comme qui dirait le kaïd de McKinley. C'est un élève rebel et pluôt aggressif qui n'hésite pas à tronçonner toutes les personnes qui lui font du tort et même les filles qui lui plaise.

Puck est définitivement le plus gros dragueur du bahut et ne cesse de s'en venter. Il est un bon chanteur et assez bon danseur mais ça par contre il évite de s'en venter.

 **xxxX_xxxx_Xxxx**

 _ **Voilà tout pour le "portrait" des personnages de premier plan ! 💚 💕** _


	2. Chapitre 1: La rencontre (brusque)

**It's not tan easy to be honest about us.**

 **Chapitre 1: La rencontre (brusque).**

 _Maison des Lopez, 6:30 am._

 **PDV Santana**

Encore une putain de journée qui commence où on va se faire rabaisser par Sue Sylvester juste parce que nos enchainements ne sont ''pas assez précis'', mais bien sûr. Je lui en collerai des ''pas assez précis'' moi, enfin si je pouvais, ce qui n'est actuellement pas le cas. J'adore faire partie des cheerleaders mais de là a supporter les critiques incessantes de cette folle, non j'en suis pas très sûre. Personne ne dit à Santana Lopez ce qu'elle doit faire, elle seule est maître de son destin. Oui je parle de moi à la troisième personne et alors ? C'est pas important ça.

Bon faudrait que je me prépare si je veux pas que Fabray me passe un savon, elle ne sait faire que ça de toute façon mais bon elle reste ma meilleure amie.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Génial, quand on parle du loup.

 **✉️ Fabray ✉️**

 _Hey Sanny, ce matin je peux pas te rejoindre, Sue m'a demandé de voir la nouvelle... J'espère qu'elle a du talent. Kiss 💜  
_

Bon bah je me suis préparée en vitesse pour rien c'est génial, ça me soule. Je l'aime déjà pas cette nouvelle, je suis sûre qu'elle est insupportable.

 **xX_xxx_Xx**

 _Lycée McKinley, 7:20 am._

 **PDV Brittany**

Ce matin je suis arrivée à exactement 6h au lycée car je devais voir la Coach Sylvester, elle m'a dit que je devrais retrouver la capitaine des cheerleaders Quinn Fabray vers 7:50 et puisqu'il n'est que 7:20 je vais voir m'isoler à l'ancien gymnase près du lycée pour danser, j'adore danser je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est ma passion.

Je me dirige machinalement vers la sortie et je prend un raccourci pour arriver à ma destination plus rapidement, mais au croisement de deux chemin quelqu'un arrive en trombe et me bouscule violemment, une cheerleader en plus, mais dans quel lycée je suis tombée moi ?

« Raaah ! T'excuse pas surtout ! » Super, elle me bouscule et après elle m'agresse.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va pas s'entendre elle et moi.

« C'est plutôt à toi de t'excuser, c'est toi qui m'a bousculer j'te signale.

\- Dis-moi, tu sais qui je suis ? » Elle dis ça comme si c'était évident mais bon j'ai entendue parler d'elle, ''la vipère'' qu'ils l'appellent ici.

Bon, elle a l'air de se calmer.

« Santana Lopez, la seconde cheerleader, je suppose. » Ah bah nan je crois qu'elle est encore plus remontée contre moi maintenant

« Oui ! Attends... Comment ça ''la seconde'' ?! »

« Attends, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte quand même, c'est tellement flagrant ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est si ''flagrant'' ? » Sérieusement ? Mais elle est aveugle ou quoi ? Agressive mais pas très attentive la vipère hein.

« Et bien le fait que tout le monde ne s'intéresse qu'à Quinn Fabray ici, je ne suis dans ce lycée que depuis un peu plus d'une heure et tout ce dont j'ai entendue parler c'est de ''la magnifique Quinn'' mais pas une seule fois je n'ai entendu parler de toi, pas en bien en tout cas. Et je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas voir par toi-même que tu n'es qu'un pion que Fabray a le plaisir de manipuler. » C'est ça baisse les yeux. « Bon ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas quoiqu'il me semble que personne ne t'apprécie ici, mais je dois y aller, j'aimerai me distraire avant les premiers cours si ça ne te dérange pas mais en fait même si ça te dérange je le ferrais donc... Enfin bon, à bientôt Lopez. » Là je crois que je l'ai laissée bouche-bée. Elle est littéralement figée, alors on a compris qu'on était manipulée la vipère ? Hahaha, c'est tellement drôle.

Après cette discussion j'ai tranquillement repris mon chemin l'air de rien malgré cette espèce de regard blessée et suppliant de la cheerleader la plus crainte (et manipulée) de McKinley. C'est une longue journée qui commence pour moi. Qui commence bien, comme d'habitude.

 **xX_xxx_Xx**

 _Lycée McKinley, 7:30 am._

 **PDV Santana**

Ok. Je viens de me faire remettre à ma place par une nouvelle de McKinley et qui est en plus la nouvelle cheerleader. Je le sais parce qu'elle portait son uniforme. Je suis pas sûre de vouloir croire à ce qu'a dit cette... Blondasse ? Super, je ne sais même pas comment l'insulter comme si je ressentais de la culpabilité en parlant comme ça d 'elle, non impossible. Santana Lopez ne ressens de culpabilité face à personne. Jamais.

Mais je dois dire que cette fille m'a vachement troublée avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air si simple, elle avait pas l'air de m'apprécier et pourtant elle est restée honnête du début à la fin de son discours. Mais c'est bien la dernière fois que cette fille ose s'adresser à moi de cette façon, non qu'elle ose de s'adresser à moi tout court. Fabray n'est pas comme ça, je veux dire que si elle en est là c'est aussi grâce à moi.

 **✉️ Fabray ✉️**

 _Salut Sanny, j'ai pas trouver la nouvelle c'est bizarre nan ? Bref c'est pas l'important, on se rejoint devant l'entrée ? Je t'y attends. Kiss 💜  
_

Moi je l'ai trouver et je te jure que tu ne vas pas l'apprécier Fabray, j'en suis persuadée. Moi en tout cas elle m'est bizarrement restée dans la tête. Raaah qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je m'en fiche de cette foutue cheerleader, même si elle avait de très beaux yeux et... Non stop Santana ! Tu t'en fiche c'est tout.

 **xX_xxx_Xx**

 _ **Hey ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, le prochain sera plutôt intéressent ! 💚 💕**_


	3. Chapitre 2: Face à face prématuré

**It's not tan easy to be honest about us.**

 **Chapitre 2: Face à face prématuré.**

 _Cantine du lycée McKinley, 12:15._

 **PDV Noah/Puck**

Après mes cours, que j'ai presque tous séchés, je me suis rendu à la cantine. J'ai trop faim j'vous jure ! Enfin bon là j'attends Britt', c'est ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on est tout p'tit et elle a changé de lycée pour être dans le même que moi. On est meilleurs amis mais on est totalement différents, elle c'est l'élève modèle, parfois dans la lune et qui croit aux belles choses alors que moi je suis le pire gars de tout McKinley et moi je sais que la vie nous fais payer nos mauvais actes, sinon j'aurais pas eu la stupidité de couché avec cette débile de cheerleader, vous savez là cette Fabray. Cette fille elle m'insupporte, je la hais. A vrai dire je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. En tout cas je sais que c'était une erreur, et une grosse.

« Ça va Pucky ? » La question me sorti de mes pensées, heureusement.

« Britt' ! Moi ça va tranquille et toi, ta matinée c'est bien passée ?

\- Plutôt bien, les cours était compréhensibles et facile à suivre donc ça va. » Ah... Elle changera jamais, toujours avec cette joie de vivre scotché sur son visage, elle pourrait remonter le moral de n'importe qui rien qu'en le regardant, c'est impressionnant j'vous promet.

« Toujours a fond dans les études hein ? Relache - toi de temps en temps Britt', ça pourra pas te faire de mal.

\- Sans doute mais avec tous mes contrôles j'ai même plus de temps pour mes cours de danse. » Elle me dit ça avec un air déçu, je la comprend, elle kiffe danser c'est sa raison de vivre.

« Attend, tu prends encore des cours de danse avec tout ton talent ? C'est plutôt à toi de donner des cours tu crois pas ? » Elle est toujours souriante et la déception s'est effacé de son visage, c'est cool.

« Je pense que je devrais donner des cours de danse à chacune des personnes présente ici, hihi. » Serait-ce un défi ?

« Seulement, il y a que toi et moi ici.

\- T'en es sûr ? Regarde autour de toi. » Je détourne la tête de Brittany et je cherche des visages et puis là, bim, je vois deux filles.

« Quinn et Santana ? Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

Nan, mais je suis sûre qu'elles en auraient besoin, enfin si ça leur servait a quelque chose et je pense pas qu'humilier les élèves de McKinley implique de savoir correctement bouger ses hanches. » Ok. Là je dois dire qu'elle m'a bluffer surtout que je suis sûr qu'elle l'a dit juste assez fort pour que Blondie et la vipère puisse l'entendre. Elle est rusé la Brittany, on peut pas dire le contraire. Je vois bien que la vipère a tendu l'oreille a vrai dire je pense même qu'elle le fait depuis que Britt' est arrivé dans la salle. Quelle curieuse cette vipère.

 **xX_xxx_Xx**

 **PDV Santana**

Ça fait déjà quelques minutes que j'écoute discrètement la conversation du punk-raté et de la blonde et je dois dire que sa dernière phrase sonnait comme un défi, je sais pas si elle se rend compte que Quinn et moi on a genre carrément entendu ce qu'elle a dit, même que Quinn m'a fait signe de me lever et de la suivre, signe qu'elle était prête a relever le défi jeté par l'amie de Puckerloose. C'était pas très malin de sa part de parler si fort.

J'ai suivi Quinn qui s'est approchée des deux autres crétins et je l'ai laissé parler.

« Alors la danseuse, on se croit la meilleure ? » Quinn avait dit cette phrase avec un tel naturel qu'on ne se serait presque pas rendu compte de la prétention dans le ton employé pour dire cette phrase, mais bon ici tout le monde la connais alors on l'a tous remarqué même la blonde.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu as cru comprendre ? Si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée. » L'ironie dans sa phrase fit sourire Puckerloose.

« Est-ce que tu essaierai de te payer ma tête Miss ''Je danse mieux que le monde'' ? » Boom ! Une remarque à la Fabray comme on les aime.

« Oh, c'est ce que tu pense Miss ''J'humilie les gens plus intéligents pour me croire supérieure'' ? » Ok, là y'en a marre elle va voir de quel bois j'me chauffe elle.

« Et toi la blondasse, redescend de ton nuage, tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresse, ok ?! » Oh zut ! Puckerloose n'a pas aimé ma remarque on dirait, haha !

« T'as trouver que Brittany pour cracher te venin la vipère ? Prends un adversaire à ta taille. » Donc elle s'appelle Brittany, c'est joli. Attends. Quoi ? Santana faut que t'arrête de te coucher si tard, ça te réussit vraiment pas.

« Oui, c'est sûr que face à moi elle fait pas le poids, hein Puck ?

\- Carrément. » Ok, on va voir si je fais pas le poids.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer à la Snix mais juste au moment ou j'ouvris la bouche pour adresser mes ''douces'' paroles à cette petite prétentieuse, une musique m'interrompit. Dès les premières notes je vis un sourire se former sur les lèvres du punk-raté et de la danseuse, au départ je ne comprenais pas puis j'ai vu Puckerloose reculer en agitant son bras droit devant lui comme s'il tenait une guitare invisible dont il grattait les cordes puis c'est alors que la blondasse s'est un peu éloignée de nous et a commencer à chanter. Quinn ferma les yeux en ayant peur du son de sa voix mais lorsque les premières paroles furent prononcer par la blonde alors Quinn rouvrit les yeux totalement étonnée, quand à moi j'étais... figée.

 **Play the lotto you might win it**  
 _Joue au loto tu pourrais gagner_  
 **It's like 25 to life so you bust out of prison**  
 _C'est comme 25 au lieu d'à vie ainsi tu échappes à la prison_  
 **Somethings in the air, somethings in the air**  
 _Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose dans l'air_  
 **It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it,**  
 _C'est comme cette sensation quand tu es sur le point de tuer_  
 **Take your last shot you know you're gonna hit it**  
 _Tu jettes un dernier coup d'œil, tu sais que tu vas le toucher_  
 **Somethings in the air, somethings in the air**  
 _Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose dans l'air_

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh...**

C'est alors que Puckerloose joignit sa voix à celle de la danseuse pour le refrain et à notre grand étonnement il était doté d'une plutôt joli voix, bizarre pour un crétin coureur de jupons.

 **Something big I feel it happening**  
 _Quelque chose de grand je sens que ça approche_  
 **Out of my control**  
 _Hors de contrôle_  
 **Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,**  
 _Ça pousse, ça tire, ça m'agrippe_  
 **Feel it in my bones like**  
 _Je le ressens dans mes os_

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh...  
Something big I feel it happening**  
 _Quelque chose de grand je sens que ça approche_  
 **Oh whoa oh oh oh...  
Something big**  
 _Quelque chose de grand_

La danseuse laissa le faux punk s'emparer du prochain couplet en marchant autour de nous comme pour nous provoquer.

 **It's like that feeling when you're about to win the medal,**  
 _C'est comme cette sensation lorsque vous êtes sur le point de gagner une médaille_  
 **And you worked so hard that you knew you wouldn't settle,**  
 _Et vous avez travaillé si dur que vous saviez que vous ne pouviez arrêter là_  
 **Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.**  
 _Les mains en l'air, les mains en l'air_

Ils laisser tous deux droit à l'autre d'allier sa voix pour renforcer le chant, Quinn et moi étions agacées face à l'amusement des deux chanteurs. Quinn grogna plusieurs fois tandis que je soufflait, lassée.

 **When they hear you when you thought they wouldn't listen,**  
 _Lorsqu'ils t'entendent alors que tu pensais qu'ils n'écoutaient pas_  
 **It's like an anthem that the whole world's singing,**  
 _C'est comme un hymne que le monde entier chante_  
 **Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.**  
 _Les mains en l'air, les mains en l'air*_

Ils finirent la chanson en joignant leurs voix et en fixant Quinn et moi tour à tour comme pour nous défier durement du regard. Ils étaient doué mais leur chanson n'était pas la plus appropriée pour un face à face.

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh**

 **Something big I feel it happening**  
 _Quelque chose de grand je sens que ça approche_  
 **Out of my control**  
 _Hors de contrôle_  
 **Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,**  
 _Ça pousse, ça tire, ça m'agrippe_  
 **Feel it in my bones like,**  
 _Je le sens dans mes os_

 **Oh whoa oh oh oh...  
Something big I feel it happening**  
 _Quelque chose de grand je sens que ça va arriver_  
 **Oh whoa oh oh oh...  
Something big**  
 _Quelque chose de grand_

 **Whoa...  
Yeah, yeah**

 **If we stomp our feet,**  
 _Si nous frappons du pied_  
 **The ground will shake**  
 _Le sol tremblera_  
 **If we clap our hands,**  
 _Si nous frappons dans nos mains_  
 **The walls will break**  
 _Ces murs se briseront_  
 **Yell so loud won't forget our names**  
 _Hurler si fort qu'on oubliera pas nos noms_  
 **'Cause something big is happening**  
 _Parce que quelque chose de grand arrive_

 **Take this spark**  
 _Prenons cette étincelle_  
 **And start a fire**  
 _Et commençons un feu_  
 **Raise this up**  
 _Qu'il s'élève haut_  
 **We're feeling high**  
 _On se sent euphoriques_  
 **They can't tell us anything**  
 _Ils ne peuvent rien nous dire_  
 **'Cause something big is happening**  
 _Parce que quelque chose de grand arrive_

 **Something big I feel it happening**  
 _Quelque chose de grand je sens que ça approche_  
 **Out of my control**  
 _Hors de contrôle_  
 **Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,**  
 _Ça pousse, ça tire, ça m'agrippe_  
 **Feel it in my bones like,**  
 _Je le sens dans mes os_

 **Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh...  
Something big is happening whoa**  
 _Quelque chose de grand arrive_  
 **Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh...  
Something big I feel it happening whoa**  
 _Quelque chose de grand je sens que ça va arriver_

Soudain on entendu des applaudissements. Tout le monde se retourna et on pu apercevoir un enseignant, tout sourire, se rapprocher de nous.

« Noah, Brittany, vous avez été géniaux. Vos voix sont incroyables et elles nous seraient d'une grande aide au Glee Club. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Puckerloose et sa copine se regardèrent de longues secondes et puis, un large sourire accroché au visage, ils répondirent en cœur à la question pas vraiment précise de leur interlocuteur.

« On accepte ! »

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils ont acceptés mais je sais que Quinn a déjà un plan pour les humilier au même niveau qu'ils l'ont fait avec nous à l'instant.

 **xX_xxx_Xx**

 _ **Alors ce chapitre ? Moi je trouve qu'il est plus intéressent que le précédent. 💚 💕**_


End file.
